Grey and Straight unstraight lines
by animallover12
Summary: collection of poems that i wrote when reading the maximum ride books!


~ 20 ~

**Today**

Today is a day

Like any other day

Today is the day

Different from any day

Today is my day

A sad day

A happy day

A day

And nothing more

**Different, same**

We are all different

We are all the same

We are opposites

We are the joy

We are the sadness

We are love

We are hate

We are everything

And nothing

We are living

We are destroying

But no matter what

We are we

And nothing more

**Random**

Life

Order

Victory

Enjoyment

Anger

Never

Dies

Without

It

We

Will

Never

Be

Completely

Human

**Grey and Straight un-straight lines**

Life isn't always

Black and white

There's also grey

There isn't always

A straight line

It wavers here and there

Sometimes, though

It takes a love

On both sides

To see that

Life isn't black and white

There isn't a straight line

That sometimes to live,

To love

You must

Understand

Grey and

Lines waver here and there

**My Fear**

Pain……

….

Sadness……

Loss…….

Fear…..

Here they come

Up goes the mask

Mask of

Fun….

Happiness….

And love…..

No one can know

No one can tell

Sometimes I wish

I wish….

They knew

My loss…..

My pain…..

My fear…..

**Everyone sees**

Me as a

Rude

Secure girl

There to help others

But

What no one sees

Is me

A sad

Small, insecure girl

Trying

To keep others away

Away from pain

I can't let them

Can't let them see, feel

My pain

My mistakes

Everyone sees

Me

Or

What they think

Is me

**Who, what, when, where, why, how?**

What?

What are they looking at?

Why?

Why are they laughing?

Who?

Who are they pointing at?

Where?

Where are they going?

How?

How can they leave me here to die?

When?

When did they become like this?

**Silver Pool**

It swirls around

Around

A silver pool

Masked in a mist

No one can see through

No one tries to see

Just mark it off

Like it's not really there

It rests

In you and me

It grips

The heart and soul

With it

Destruction comes

But

Still it is blown off

To others

It's not really there

But is it?

Is it there?

Is it not?

Can we tell?

Can we not?

There are ways to see

Through the mist

We just haven't found them yet

Till then it will

Spin around

Around

**Anyone there?**

Hello?

Is anyone there?

Can anyone hear me?

Are you here?

Can you hear me?

Can you help me?

No.

No one can.

For

There is no one there.

**Alone**

Dark

Cold

Sad

Fear

Pain

What are these?

These are alone.

Alone in darkness

Alone in the cold

Alone in the sadness

Alone in the pain

Alone is the fear

Alone

No one is there

No is here

No one can save you

Save you from…..

Alone

**What is warmth?**

Warmth

Is love

Warmth

Is friendship

Warmth

Is you and me

Warmth

Fills my heart

**More**

With one

There is more

Never can

There be one

Warm, wet

A falling storm

A storm

That starts

With one

A storm

Of tears

It only

Needs one

For with one

There will always be

More

**Beautiful Brown Eyes**

Everyone has a reason

A reason to live

A reason to hope

A rock in the storm

My reason

Has beautiful brown eyes

They show everything

His hope

His laughter

His happiness

His love

They show his emotion

They show everything that I am not

My heart aches

Knowing that no matter what

No matter how hard I try

He will never be mine

Without knowing

Those beautiful brown eyes

Are my rock

The place

I can lose myself in

And now matter what he will

Never

Know

**Today I shall die**

My head rocks

My feelings crash

Blood pours from my chest

My heart has broken

You have killed me

The pieces fall

Hitting the ground

Hitting your feet

All you can do is stare

You never meant to

You never tried

Tell that to someone

Who actually believes

Every minute you are here

I die

Again

Again

And again

For today I have died

**Half of Me**

Half of me is gone

Half of me is here

Half of me is happy

Half of me is in despair

Half of me is you

Half of me is me

When I look in the mirror

I only see half of me

Am I me

When half of me is gone

And half of me is here

**Holiday time**

Noise

Laughter

Bustling

Last minute shopping

Mistletoe hangs

Atop the ceiling

Kissing couples

Hugging friends

Families together

Around the table

Receiving gifts is

Not as good as giving them

On the morning

The children come

Running down

Paper thrown

Squeals of delight

Thanks for you

Christmas

Is special

And

So are you

**For me**

Die

For me

Like I would for you

Care

For me

As if you love me

Be

My friend

Even when the world ends

Hold

Me tight

During the storm

Do

As though

I would for you

Just

Never ever

Leave me

If

You do

My heart would be gone

For I have given it

To you


End file.
